


Territory: Dealbreaker

by silentflightfeathers



Series: Team Nomad: Territory [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal Play, And the World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Bondage and Discipline, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hardcore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no regrets, Just a bird and his kitten, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spark/ Vanessa: they bang in this one, Well SOMEONE's thirsty, and has a dirty mind, there's a lot of c-word in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflightfeathers/pseuds/silentflightfeathers
Summary: The night after Vanessa's promotion.





	Territory: Dealbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to, but if you want some context for this go read Team Nomad. This is a continuation of Chapter 4: Territory.

Vanessa lounged on the couch in her hotel suite on the outskirts of Opal city, reading reports and sifting through applications. She’d kicked her heels off, but she was still wearing the black, off-the-shoulder gown. Work didn’t wait for formal events, it seemed, and Opal had some quality researchers vying to make their names in the Go program.

People didn’t get to just  _ join _ her team, she’d determined. They would be selected, personally.

Sӧren plonked himself at the other end of the couch and groaned.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing. Just a little scrap with Spark.”

She looked at him over her reading glasses. “Aren’t you two family? Shouldn’t you get along?”

He snorted. “Tell that to Zapdos,” he grumbled. “He’s being territorial again, and Spark doesn’t bother to rein it in, the jackass.”

“You’re in  _ his _ territory, you know. We both are, and Uxie says there were couple other legendary pokemon there tonight. I don’t know why you’re surprised. Besides, your bonded is a metal dragon. I could hit you in the head with a hammer and it would just clang like a cuckoo clock.”

“That’s not the point.” He sulked.

She rolled her eyes. “What  _ is _ the point, then?”

“He wasn’t being territorial over my being in Opal! He was being territorial over  _ you! _ He has no right! You don’t belong to him! And he’s… he’s  _ unstable. _ ”

“He saved my life,” she reminded her packmate quietly. 

“I don’t like it,” he growled. “I don’t like how he looks at you. Like he’d steal you if he could.”

She threw her papers down on the coffee table. “And  _ which _ one of you was being territorial again?” She growled, with claws. “And here I thought there were only two people on this planet with a bondmate’s claim on me.”

He blanched.

“Do you  _ think _ , honestly, Sӧren, that I would leave them for  _ Spark _ ?” 

He glared at the floor. “No.”

“So why on  _ earth _ would you pick a fight with him over me?”

“Because… because he’s dangerous! I just want to keep you safe!”

“By not giving either of us a choice in the matter?! For the love of Arceus, we first met because I  _ murdered somebody _ ! Do you think I can’t handle Zapdos? I can handle  _ you _ just fine!”

“But not Spark! Spend too much time with him, ‘Nessa, and he won’t let you leave!”

She looked down at his hand around her wrist. “Like you aren’t?” She asked him quietly.

He released her instantly. “Vanessa, that’s not fair.”

“You don’t get to make my choices for me, Sӧren. That’s not the way this works.”

“Vanessa!”

She vanished with Uxie.

~~~

Spark was taking off his damn tie when he smelt someone new in his apartment. Like water and old books, and he’d smelled that just hours ago. He turned.

She was in his apartment, barefoot, and in that same damn black dress that  _ hugged. _ Her claws were out and her fangs were on display, but her eyes were her own.

Spark gulped. “What’re you doing here?”

She sauntered over to his couch and sat, one leg crossed over the other, and the secret slit in the sheath dress told him everything he wanted to know about the stockings she was wearing. “I’ve been informed,” she said as she inspected her claws, “that being around you is dangerous to my health. Are you dangerous for my health, Spark?”

He straightened. “I already gave permission for you to enter my territory,” he said, confused. Static crackled in his hair. 

She smiled, a genuinely happy baring of teeth. “Answer the question.”

His eyes bled yellow. “Yes,” he snarled. “Vanessa,  _ why are you here?” _

“Because,” she told him, “it took you  _ two years _ to finally consent to being in the same space as me. Two  _ years _ and you didn’t call, you didn’t write, you didn’t come to check on Wander. Then, tonight, I find you in a ballroom and you can’t even hug me.  _ You saved my life. _ And then you let  _ Sӧren _ dictate to you whether or not you belong in it? What the  _ fuck _ , Spark?”

He spun to the wall, his hands grabbing at his hair. “I’m going to  _ kill _ Sӧren,” he snarled.

_ No, you will not! He is ours. _

He spun back. Uxie was perched on her shoulder like a cat that sighted prey. “Sӧren is mine to deal with, Spark,” she said calmly. “And he has been reminded of that. The pokemon of time  _ and _ its bonded are under the Guardianship of the Lakes. Not even Zapdos can trespass upon that right.” She stood. “Sӧren overstepped his bounds.” She held her hands out at her sides. “What will you do now that it has been corrected?”

Spark backed up against the wall. “Don’t ask me that, Vanessa.”

“I  _ will _ ask you that, Spark,” she told him, closing the distance. “Because I need to know. What do you want from me, Spark?”

Spark’s eyes looked down at her and his fangs grew. “More than you should be willing to give, little cat.”

She tilted her head. “Let me tell you what I am  _ not _ willing to give. I will not give you my life. I will not give you the right to make my choices for me. I will not give you perfect loyalty. I can’t, just like you can’t do the same for me. I will not give up my freedom. I will not come just because you called. I will not stay just because you ask.”

“Anything else,” she said with a smile. “Is up for negotiation.”

Spark’s hands were shaking. “Sӧren told you I’m not very good at  _ no, _ right?”

“Then it should please you that I am  _ very good _ at making ‘no’ stick.” She took a step back. “If you want me to go, I will go and consider the invitation rejected. We can still just be colleagues. Just… trust me to know my strength, Spark.”

Spark closed his eyes for a long second, and when he looked at her again, they were as blue as the sky. “You’re going to regret this, Kitten,” he warned. His thumb brushed the edge of her jaw. She didn’t remember taking a step towards him. 

“Let me worry about that, Spark.”

His hands tangled themselves in her hair. “Worry tomorrow,” he breathed. “You don’t have plans for the rest of the night.” 

Her eyebrow quirked. “Please,” he said. 

She went on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I have plans,” she murmured, “with you.”

He spun them. Her back hit the wall, and Spark’s lips were on her throat, painting a sensitive line across her collarbones, up her jaw, back to her lips. She carded her nails through his hair and down the back of his neck, making him shudder. He yanked his gloves off and threw them- somewhere. Her fingers found the tie still around his neck and held it taught— just enough to pull him in, to make him growl, before she tugged it free and let it slip to the floor. He found the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly slid it down, tooth by tooth. He reveled in every millimeter of skin it revealed, and she did the same with the buttons of his dress shirt, tasting and nipping at his collarbones. She ran her fingers down the back of his bare neck and down his shoulders just to make him shudder again, and he gathered the loose fabric in the back of the dress in his fist, trapping her arms against her sides. The neckline pulled taught around her ribs and bared her sheer, black, strapless bra. 

“Naughty kitten,” he whispered in her ear, and toyed with the clasp of her bra. “Do you want this off?”

She nodded, and he pulled back to look at her face. Her pupils were blown wide, sweat plastered her hair to her forehead, and her bottom lip was caught in her teeth. 

“What was that?” He teased, and twisted the fabric in his fist a little tighter. She gasped, and he licked at her lips. “I couldn’t hear.” 

“Yes! Mm…  _ yes _ .”

The bra fell off with a soft  _ snick _ , and Spark ran his nails up her back, to her throat, and studied the thin red lines they made down the pale skin of her breasts. Every pass made her gasp and shiver, and he relished it as he traced the lines of his claws with his tongue. He laved and nipped at her nipples, enjoying every small sound that she made and the scrapes of her nails against the wall as her fingers stretched and clenched in turns. 

Spark’s mouth returned to her throat and he teased the sensitive skin there, licking and blowing at the column of her neck and enjoying how her nipple hardened even further under his palm. He kissed her, deep and possessive, exploring and swallowing the sounds she made when he pinched her nipples between his nails.

He ran his hand down her arm, raising goosebumps in his wake. “Cold, Kitten?” He asked, and before she could formulate a reply, he slid his hand under her ass and picked her up, still with his other hand entangled in the back of her dress. She landed against his chest with a startled squeak and promptly ran her tongue around the curve of his ear, which made him shiver. 

Spark took two steps to the bed and tossed her onto it, face-first. She put her hands out to push herself up, but his hand on the back of her neck made her freeze. He pressed gently, and she stayed where she was. “Good girl,” he purred, “Stay that way,” and was a little surprised when she did. 

The skin of her back was pale against the blackness of her dress, and Spark did not resist the urge to run his nails down it. The arch of her back followed his hands almost unconsciously, and he unzipped her more every time, until the dress only hung from her hips and the entirety of her torso was bare. He played- he knelt behind her so he could reach the front of her and toy with her nipples, ran his fingers down her stomach and around her waist to trace the black  _ v _ of her zipper down to her tailbone and back up her spine. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her up, turned them so they faced their reflections in the glass of his balcony door. His eyes were glowing, but her claws were out, and she shimmied her dress down to her knees on her own. He cupped her breasts and kissed her ear, holding eye contact in the reflection as he tweaked one nipple, then the other, traced the line of skin down her breastbone to dip his hand past her panties and scratched red lines along the tops of her stockings.  He massaged and pinched the inside of her thigh, which made her twitch and whimper, before he pushed the gusset of her panties aside. Her back arched as he found her clit, her head thrown back on his shoulder and he took the opportunity to kiss and lick and bite where her shoulder met her throat as his hand explored how wet she was. He ground his cock- still in his slacks- against her ass, and she writhed for him, moaning, her claws digging into his thighs.

“Look at you,” he growled into her ear as she shivered against him. “So fucking beautiful with my marks on your skin.”

“Spark…” she breathed, “Please.”

“Please,  _ what?  _ Ask for it. If you want to make your choices so badly,” he snarled, “ _ beg.” _

“Please— _ agh!” _ He’d pumped his fingers in and out of her, “Please, fuck me, damn you!”

He laughed, a low predator’s chuckle. “That doesn’t sound much like begging,” he told her, and hauled her bodily off of the bed so she scrambled to her knees on the floor, her hair still in his fist as he undid his belt. “Suck me,” he ordered, and she was already batting his hand out of the way so she could undo his pants herself. He let go of her hair and yanked his shirt off as she pulled his cock out of his boxers and nearly stumbled when she ran her tongue up the length of it and took it in her mouth. She pumped him, working his cock with her tongue and lips, and held his hips in place with one clawed hand as she brushed his balls with her knuckles. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he breathed, and she glanced up at him with her lips still wrapped around his dick. She licked him, then, and smiled like the cat who’d caught the canary before she took him back in her mouth and sucked him down, her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft. “Touch yourself,” he told her then, “I want to watch you.”

She did, and he watched as her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as her fingers rubbed at her clit and realized that  _ he _ wanted to put that look on her face. He pulled her off of his cock by her hair, kicked his pants off and knelt with her, his tongue in her mouth and his fingers buried in her dripping cunt. She reached for him, but he caught her wrists and held them behind her back. “No,” he told her, because he was  _ so close _ to coming. 

They both were surprised when she whispered “Yes, Sir.” 

He bent her over the bed for that, reached behind him for his slacks, and yanked his belt from the belt loops before he looped it around her wrists. “Mmm,” he purred in her ear, “now I have both hands.” He yanked her panties off,  ripping them, and she moaned into the mattress. “Spread your legs,” he barked, just to see if she would. 

She did. He ran the back of his hands up the inside of her stockings, watched his static make her jump and wriggle, and spread her wide before he buried his tongue in her cunt, licking as much of her as he could get to. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and dug his nails into her ass as she moaned louder, almost a scream. 

He pulled back and gave her two sharp  _ smacks _ across her bare ass. She yelped then, and ground onto his hand. He buried two fingers in her cunt and did it again, let her hips buck and fuck herself on his fingers as she keened.

He remembered his tie on the floor and grinned to himself. He spanked her twice more, then left her to pant as he retrieved it and crawled onto the bed with her. “Open up, Kitten,” he ordered, but she only blinked at him. 

A spark ignited in her eyes as reality asserted itself. “But I won’t be able to beg,” she said with a sly little smirk.

He lifted her chin with his thumb. “Kitten, I promise you it won’t matter whether or not you beg. I am fucking you every way I can think of tonight, now  _ open up. _ ”

She did, and Spark slid the silk tie between her teeth before he kissed her parted lips. “Good girl,” he murmured, and she shivered as he trailed his static-ridden fingers down her back.

_ Smack. _ This time harder than before, and she screamed into the gag.  _ Smack. _ He ran his fingers over her cunt and decided spankings only made her wetter.  _ Smack. _

He ran his wet fingers over her pussy to her asshole. “Like here,” he said, teasing his finger into her slowly, getting her as wet as he could before he pressed harder and enjoyed her low, insistent moan. “Ohh, you  _ like that _ .”

He watched her roll her eyes in the reflection and smacked her ass again before he added a second finger, spreading them as she wriggled back into the stretch. He pulled on the ends of the tie in her mouth and fingered her slowly, enjoying the way she tried to fuck him faster and curled her toes into his carpet for leverage.

He didn’t want to wait any further. He  _ couldn’t _ wait any further, and grabbed one of the condoms he had retrieved while he’d grabbed his tie off of the floor. He got it on, wrapped the ends of his tie around his fist, and pressed the tip of his cock against her stretched ass. “Fuck yourself,” he snarled, “I want to see you fuck your ass on my cock.”

She did. She rolled her hips, taking him slowly up the ass, and he pulled her cheeks apart to enjoy it and moaned as she rocked back and forth on his cock, slower, then as quickly as she had leverage to do. 

It didn’t take him long before he had her by the hair, her face pressed into the mattress as he pounded her ass. The tie slipped out of her mouth and she made the  _ best _ noises when he bottomed out. But he didn’t want to finish in her ass- not this time, at least- so he slammed into her one last time before he pulled out, sweat dripping in his eyes and panting as he stripped the condom off and reached for a new one. She rolled onto her shoulder so she could see him, and he patted her hip, still panting as he slipped his belt off of her hands and prodded her to roll over the rest of the way.

She did, and scooted further up the bed when he jerked his chin and rolled a fresh condom on his cock. Her mascara was smeared, with small tear tracks running down her nose, and her lipstick had mostly rubbed off on his cock. She looked well-fucked, and still not well-fucked enough. He crawled up the bed, trailed kisses up her legs, and pressed a long lick to her cunt, making her gasp, before he made it to her lips and kissed her like he needed it to breathe, his fingers pumping in and out of her slick pussy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips, and kissed him back.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed, and she chuckled, a bit breathless and hoarse. Then he smiled, all teeth, and her eyes went wide as he thrust his cock in her dripping cunt.

He pulled her hands off of his shoulders, leaving her clawmarks in his back, and wrapped the tie around her wrists before he looped it through a rung in his headboard. She struggled, and he fucked her slowly as she made a show of it. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, almost gentle, before he thrust three fingers in her open mouth and ordered her to suck them as he fucked her. He kept them there as he quickened his thrusts, feeling her moans and gagging her with them, pinning her tongue, as her eyes rolled back in her head and her moans became yelps in time with his thrusts.

He took his fingers out of her mouth and pinched her nipple, hard. “ _ Beg _ .”

“Please,  _ please, fuck me more! Oh, god, Arceus, Spark, please, let me come! Please! Fuck!” _

He slid his spit-slicked fingers over her clit and she jerked as if he’d shocked her. He fucked her harder, flicked his fingers over her clit, and snarled “ _ Come for me.” _

She did. She came, screaming his name, her hands white-knuckled around her bindings as her cunt pulsed around his cock. He came, too, snarling, his eyes gone completely yellow and his fangs biting his lips, still in her as he collapsed over her arms. 

They stayed there for a long minute, both of them gasping, before she started to shake. “Spark,” she whispered, hoarse. “Untie me.”

He looked at her hands and realized they had gone completely white. “Fuck,” he hissed, and scrambled to undo the knots. “What the hell did you  _ do?!” _

She cleared her throat. “Ask me when I’m coherent enough to words,” she told him, which made him snort. 

He massaged her hands, but she was still shaking. “Are you okay?”

She flapped her hand vaguely towards the edge of the bed. “Hand me one of those blankets and I’ll be fine,” she said. “It’s just adrenaline.”

“I have a better idea,” he said. “Shower?”

“Ha! You get to carry me if you want me to take a shower.”

He grinned, mischief back on his face. “Aww, does the kitty not like getting  _ wet _ ?”

She gave him the most incredulous side-eye he’d ever seen, and he laughed. “I cannot  _ believe _ you just cracked that pun after all of that. No, you goober, if I try to stand up right now I will  _ fall over. _ ”

He kissed her eyebrow. “I’ll carry you. We’re sweaty, and a little bloody, and I don’t feel like cleaning either out of my sheets tonight.”

She huffed. “Fair enough.”

He slid his arms under her and lifted her off the bed, bridal-style. “Come along, Kitten. Time for your bath.” He slid his balcony door open with his foot. 

“I thought you said we’d shower! Spark! Spark, don’t you DARE throw me in that hot tub! YEEK!”

He was grinning at her when she surfaced, her scratches stinging and spitting mad. “I guess it’s true,” he said. “Cats REALLY don’t like baths.” 

“Jackass!”  

“Oh, calm down, I’m getting in with you.” Then he slung his arm around her waist and flopped into the tub. He put his feet up on the side, and she was cradled securely on his lap. “See?”

She curled into his chest. “You’re still a- ah!”

He’d used one claw to lift her head towards him. “I’m a what?”

She shivered, once, and then her eyes narrowed. “ _ Jackass.” _

He licked her lips, and she whimpered in his lap. “Hush,” he said. “Enjoy your bath.” He put his lips next to her ear and whispered “ _ or I will fuck you right here, in front of the entire city.”  _

She gulped, and her pupils went wide again, and he chuckled. It was going to be a long night with his kitten, and he’d decided he was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
